Phineas, Ferb, and Poems
by IzzieGS
Summary: These are some poems I wrote for A poem project in Language Arts. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

P&F Poems

**These are the poems I wrote for a poem project in school. You might have already read DD's poems. They're just like these except about her fave bands. It's fantabulous. (Wow, PFTones3482 wasn't kidding. Word **_**doesn't **_**say that's misspelt.)** **OK, kind off topic, but**

**Can people please send dares to my truth or dare story? **

**Please enjoy my poems. I don't own Phineas and Ferb characters.**

_Cinquain_

Doof's new inator

Has made Candace very mad

The building is gone

_Limerick_

It's time to say hello.

There's something you should know.

To do it right,

Without a fight,

Just stomp your feet hello.

_I Am Poem_

I am a creative builder.

I wonder what we're gonna do today.

I hear the construction going on.

I see my toolbox dying to be used.

I want to seize the day.

I am a creative builder.

I pretend not to hear my sister.

I feel the power tools.

I touch the highest points.

I worry about nothing.

I cry when we get stranded.

I am a creative builder.

I understand some languages.

I say there is no such thing as an ordinary day.

I dream about tomorrow.

I try to make everyone happy.

I hope to let others enjoy our inventions.

I am a creative builder.

_Diamanté_

Perry

Stealthy, Young

Fighting, Stopping, Chattering

Platypus, Agent, Human, Scientist

Blasting, Building, Trapping

Evil, Mid-aged

Dr. D

_Character Poem_

Phineas

Lives in Danville where he…

Hears Ferb not talking

Sees his friends

Needs to have fun

Fears getting stranded

Gives everyone a happy mood

Wonders what he's going to do tomorrow

Dreams about his rollercoaster

Believes they can Carpe Diem

Loves his family and friends

Is almost always optimistic

Flynn

_Haiku_

Ferb

Quiet, Talented

Building, Thinking, Motioning

He can really build.

Brother

_Color Poem_

Green

Green is towers, hammers,

And feels like metal.

Green is the taste of watermelon.

Oil and dust smell like green.

Peacefulness makes me feel green.

Green is the sound of quietness and stillness.

Green is England, parks, and zoos.

Riding a rollercoaster is green.

Bowling is green.

Green is having fun.

**Hope you liked them!**

**Like I said earlier, I need more truths and dares.**

**RADIO DISNEY!**

_**Carpe Diem,**_

_**IzzieGS**_


	2. Chapter 2

More Poems

**Hey! In study hall I just had an urge to write poetry. So I wrote these.**

**These poems are different. Before the limericks I say who it's about.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, how cool would it be if I **_**did**_** own Phineas and Ferb? But I don't. Sadly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb<strong>

I am no fool.

I'm handy with a tool.

The days pass by,

They seem to fly.

I do _not_ like school.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas<strong>

Head's in the clouds above,

Flying around like a dove.

Girl 'cross the street,

Isn't she neat?

Man, I think I'm in love.

Doof has disappeared.

We don't know where he could be.

You're on vacation.

* * *

><p>Linda and Charlene<p>

Think their daughters are crazy.

They are very wrong.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb<p>

Make the most of summer days.

They Carpe Diem.

* * *

><p><strong>Baljeet<strong>

He is too kind,

With his huge mind.

He spends a day

To get an A.

And he never falls behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like them?<strong>

**Poetry!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thanks!**

**WordNerb93: I really liked your poems too! Thanks! I never used to write poems, but today I kept singing Show Ya How and somehow that led me to writing poetry.**

**Yay! Max got the guess right! You win…**

**Imaginary Cookies!**

**So does anyone that reviews! You just get more if you guess the song.**

_**Deep in the meadow,**_

_**Under a willow,**_

_**A bed of grass,**_

_**A soft green pillow.**_

**I'm always singing this. Guess for more imaginary cookies! :D**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**These are some poems I wrote earlier today.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Friends**

The ones who laugh

The ones who cry

The ones who never say goodbye

Always stand by each other

Have that plan or another

Will try to stand tall

Will try to be strong

And stand by each other all the day long

Will not be left

Will not be alone

The others will let their talents be shone

The way they share

It shows they care

If anyone has less than joy

They hop in the car

With a remote that's bizarre

Why, they can't even drive!

**Letter of Love**

_Present day_

Oh my sweet friend Isabella,

Why did you fall for that fella?

He is not divine,

But you are one of a kind.

He does not even look twice in your way.

Why not me? Me, Baljeet?

I could be there. I could be sweet.

No other girls compare

And all of them laugh when I stare

Except for one…

_12 years in the future_

Oh my good friend Isabella,

I am so glad you fell for that fella.

This girl is sweet and kind,

Like an angel fell from above.

He came for you, she came for me.

Now we have both found true love.

**Did you like them? These are my first long poems.**

**Ugh. I can't wait until spring break.**

**I 3 computer class!**

**R&R please! :D**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


End file.
